Watching it all slip away
by Ravensilver
Summary: Zack is wounded on a mission...


Angeal dropped down to the dusty, gravel-strewn floor and cast Cure on Zack for the fourth time within an hour. The younger SOLDIER was stretched out on a makeshift bed made of the single blanket they had left and some dry evergreen branches that Angeal had been able to bring inside the small cave, just before the storm broke over them. Angeal's long military coat was covering the unmoving, too pale body from neck to boots.  
There hadn't been much left of Zack's uniform, after he'd fallen into that nest of Spider Fangs. The matriarch and her brood had reacted immediately, slicing into the young SOLDIER with razor-edged claws. Zack had managed to hold them off for a few moments, long enough for Angeal to come to his aid, but by the time Angeal had dispatched the last of the monsters Zack was down, unconscious and bleeding profusely from deep slashes all up and down his body.  
Blood and stinking spider gunk had covered them both when Angeal dragged his dying student out of the nest. He had kicked aside various body parts, happy that they all belonged to the Spider Fangs instead of Zack. Right there at the edge of the nest, he had cast the first Cure on Zack, trying to stop the bleeding. But the crimson stream had only slowed down a little bit, none of the wounds closing as they should.  
The approaching storm had made contact with the ShinRa base camp impossible, and Angeal had searched frantically for shelter. Just before the device had given out completely, the electronic map had shown him a series of small caves in a nearby cliff. Angeal didn't think that he'd ever moved as fast as he had this morning. Zack's weight was nothing to the older SOLDIER's enhanced strength, and bushes, trees and other obstacles fairly flew from his path as he batted them aside with the Buster Sword. He didn't care that he'd have to spend hours getting the scratches and chinks out of the steel, all that mattered was getting Zack to shelter, so that he could deal with his injuries properly.  
That had proven unexpectedly… difficult. No matter how often he cast another Cure, the wounds just refused to heal. Angeal had cleaned off the bluish spider blood as best as he could, using the last of the water from their reserves. The ragged slices went through skin and muscle all the way down to the bone. The fact that Zack hadn't stirred while Angeal had tried to get as much of the gunk out of his wounds deeply worried the older SOLDIER. So he'd cast Cure again and again, until he started to gray out from the overuse of his own energy.  
Now, Angeal's own strength was dangerously low. Cold sweat dripped from his chin onto the black coat. His hands trembled as he pulled back the heavy material. Underneath, Zack was naked and pale, his chest barely rising and falling with each shallow breath, his body cool to the touch. The slashes stood out red and angry, blood still seeping sluggishly from the puffy edges. Whatever had been on the Spider Fangs' claws was fighting all of Angeal's efforts to heal his student. Poison, most likely. Angeal cursed himself for not bringing any Antidotes with them.  
"Hold on, Zack," Angeal whispered. "I'll get us out of here, don't worry."  
Though to be honest, there was no way he would be able to make good on that promise. With the storm raging outside, no one would be able to find them. And Zack had lost a great deal of blood. Only the continued casting of Cure was keeping Zack alive. Angeal didn't know how many more he would be able to cast. He needed food and rest, but both were back in camp, fifty miles downriver.  
Think, Angeal! He desperately tore at his hair, trying to think of something else he could do. There had to be something! Rising on shaking legs, Angeal went to the cave's entrance. The world outside had disappeared behind an unbroken sheet of rain, pouring out of a dark grey sky. High winds were scouring the cliff, throwing bits of forest and ground against the rock surface. Angeal brushed leaves and water off his face. Then he looked at his wet hand, like he had never seen something like it before. Water! Here was all the water they needed. Only, how to get it?  
Turning back to where he had dropped their canteens, Angeal picked both of them up and twisted off the tops. Then he dug a small trench right in front of the cave entrance, getting thoroughly soaked in the process. He wedged both canteens into the crack, making sure that the openings were above the ground. The rain was coming down so hard, some of it had to find its way into the containers. At least Angeal hoped so.  
An icy shiver shook his large frame as exhaustion and cold crashed over him. He barely made it back inside, stumbling over the unevenness of the ground. Swiftly, he stripped his soaked uniform off, spreading the various pieces around the cave to dry, then crouching down naked next to Zack's body. Dredging up a few more ounces of energy, he cast another Cure, watching the green shimmer dissipate into his student's flesh. There was no change. Zack lay as unmoving as ever.  
For the first time in many years, Angeal despaired. It wasn't like he had never lost a fellow SOLDIER before. But Zack, his puppy, his student, had wormed his way so deeply into the First's stoic heart, that Angeal just couldn't conceive of losing him. Only because he was unable to heal him. Because he was incapable of doing his job. Of protecting the person who meant the most to him on this planet. A single, hot tear tracked down his cold cheek.  
He shivered again. He'd burned so much energy while healing Zack, that even his high Mako level had trouble keeping him warm. If he didn't get himself warm again, soon, he wouldn't be of any use to either Zack, or himself. But his uniform was soaked through. There was only… Angeal eyed Zack's coat-covered body speculatively. Could he…? The coat would be large enough to cover both of them and the ground was cool, but not unpleasantly so. If he wrapped himself around Zack and draped the coat over both their bodies, it might be enough. Blood rushed to his face as he imagined himself lying spooned close to his student. Despite the cold and exhaustion, his cock twitched in interest at the thought. Blushing even harder, embarrassed, he willed his unruly body part to calm down again. All they would be doing is sharing body heat. To survive. To heal. Yes. That's all…  
Breathing deeply a few times, which made him dizzy, he lifted the edge of the coat and slipped underneath. Turning on his side, facing Zack, he scooted as close to his student's injured body as possible. The younger SOLDIER's body was still clammy, nor had his breathing deepened noticeably. Sighing resignedly, Angeal carefully draped one arm over Zack's chest, being careful to avoid the injuries. The coat managed to cover both of them, just barely. But it would be enough. Tucking Zack's head with its shock of unruly hair underneath his chin, Angeal breathed deeply, slowly, forcing himself into sleep. He knew that he would wake the moment that Zack's condition changed for the worse. For now, all he could do was hope. Outside, the storm continued to batter the cliff face unabated.  
Cool hands ghosted over his warm skin. Goose bumps rose where the gentle touch passed. Something soft and warm touched his lips, tentatively, gently. Angeal snuggled closer to the body comfortably aligned alongside his own. The touch on his lips grew more insistent, pressing wet and hot against his own. Humming contentedly, Angeal opened his mouth, allowing a questing tongue inside. He pulled his partner closer, rubbing circles on the other's cool back. The tongue disappeared.  
"Ow!" Someone yelped close to his ear.  
Angeal's eyes flew open, startled, his heart beating rapidly in shock. Wide eyes as glowing and turquoise as his own stared back at him, only inches away. What…?  
Then it all came back to Angeal. Zack, injured. The storm. Cure not working and his fear that he would lose his student to his injuries. Climbing underneath the coat to share body warmth. And now… Zack awake? Angeal jerked back, almost pulling the coat off both of them, letting in a rush of rain-cooled air.  
"Ugh! Cold!" Zack complained, shivering, and reached out for Angeal and the coat.  
"Zack! What are you…? Are you…? I'm sorry…" Angeal tried to pull away and cover Zack with his coat at the same time. He blushed deeply. Obviously Zack had completely misinterpreted their situation. He'd have to straighten him out. Wiggling backwards, Angeal tried to flee his position. A strong, still somewhat cool arm wrapped around his torso and stopped him.  
"Where are you going?" Zack. "I like this. You're nice and warm." Zack nuzzled at Angeal's neck, deeply breathing in the older man's scent. "Mmm… nice…"  
"I… Zack…" Angeal floundered. Obviously, Zack wasn't unhappy about their situation, judging from the little noises of appreciation that the younger SOLDIER was making as he feathered tiny kisses along Angeal's jaw. "I… I think you misunderstand. Zack! You're injured!"  
"Oh… yeah. That…" Zack looked up, lifting the coat slightly and showing his still red scars to a concerned Angeal. "They still hurt. But it feels like they're healing." He dropped the coat back over them and snuggled close to his mentor again.  
"Thank Gaia," Angeal breathed. His puppy was going to survive. Then he jerked up his head and looked down at Zack, eyes going wide. "But what were you doing just now?"  
Zack looked up at Angeal like he didn't understand what his mentor was talking about. "Kissing you, of course. What else should I be doing?"  
"But…."  
"You didn't like it?"  
"Yes, of course I did."  
"You don't want me to?" Frowning, Zack pulled his lips into a pout. If he could have scooted back, he would have. As it was, he really felt too weak to do anything more than lie there and enjoy finally being this close to Angeal.  
"I… it's not that simple, Zack," Angeal replied. He had to make the boy understand. "You're my student. I'm responsible for you."  
"So? You're lying next to me naked, and something down there is telling me you're not disinterested." Zack wiggled and Angeal's cock went from half hard to instant hard-on.  
Flushing beet-red in embarrassment, Angeal again tried to turn away, but Zack was having none of it. The younger man tightened his hold until Angeal had no choice but to stay where he was, unless he wanted to risk Zack's wounds re-opening.  
"The only reason I'm lying here naked is that my clothes are wet and you needed warmth to heal." Angeal tried to reason with Zack.  
"You haven't answered my question. Do you want me to kiss you or not?"  
"You don't know what you're asking," Angeal said, trying to save the last shreds of his dignity.  
"I'm old enough. I've lusted after you from the very first day that we met. You liked my kissing. You certainly seem to like lying next to me – or at least some part of you does. So where's the problem? You don't like me?" From the look in his eyes, Zack was ready for Angeal to reject him. He would try to accept it, but it would hurt him deeply.  
Faced with Zack's determination, Angeal's reserve collapsed. He carefully gathered the lighter body into his arms, still being careful of not putting any pressure on the healing slashes.  
"Not like you? Gods, if only you knew how much!" Angeal groaned, pulling Zack close.  
"Oh, good. Then I can do this again," Zack grinned and proceeded to kiss the hell out of Angeal. They didn't even stop to come up for air, exploring each other's naked bodies with roaming hands instead. So involved were they with each other, that they didn't even hear the slight scrape of boot against stone at the cave's entrance.  
"You know, you could have put out a sign or something," Genesis groused, dashing water from his dripping red hair. "I can always come back later, if you enjoy a romp on dusty rocks so much."  
"Damn!" Angeal whispered. Sometimes, Genesis really had lousy timing. Underneath, Zack giggled at Angeal's grouchy expression.  
Two identically tousled heads looked up from the cave floor. Zack looked quite pleased with himself, Angeal sheepish.  
"Genesis!" Angeal called out to his friend. "You're quite welcome! I didn't expect you!"  
The red-haired General came into the cave, his coat dripping water all over the floor. "Well, when you didn't come back, we sent out search parties. Seph's on the other side of the river. I'm glad I found you first." There was a mischievous twinkle in Genesis' blue-green eyes. Oh, Angeal would hear about this for a long time to come. "After all, I can't let my best friend get lost in a storm, can I?"  
"We need a medical team here, as fast as possible," Angeal replied, serious again. He sat up but kept the coat strategically placed over his lap. Pulling still damp uniform parts towards himself, he proceeded to put them on, grimacing at the clammy feeling on his now dry skin.  
"You're injured?" Genesis asked, full of concern now.  
"Not me. Zack," Angeal replied, rising. He ignored the small sounds of protest coming from his student and walked towards Genesis. "Ran into some Spider Fangs today…? Yesterday?" He tried to catch a glimpse of sky past Genesis, but it was dark outside.  
"Today. We started the search as soon as we realized that we weren't getting your signal. Spider Fangs, hm? Nasty buggers." Genesis screwed up his handsome face in distaste. Then he pulled out a small device and turned towards the cave entrance. "I'll have the others here in a moment. Don't go away now…" he quipped and stepped outside into the rain.  
Angeal went back to Zack, who had burrowed into the coat's warmth and pulled the fabric up to his nose. Running a hand through the younger SOLDIER's messy hair, Angeal bent down and placed a quick kiss on the tip of a cold nose. "We'll be out of here shortly."  
A cold hand shot out from underneath the coat and grabbed Angeal's wrist.  
"We're going to continue this, right? What we started?" There was fear in Zack's eyes that Angeal's answer would be 'no'.  
"Yes, Zack. We will. You were very convincing." Angeal smiled. Then he placed another kiss on Zack's lips and rose, joining Genesis at the cave's mouth, where they waited for the search team to join them.  
Happy, Zack wiggled underneath the coat, breathing in Angeal's masculine scent. His injuries stabbed and twinged with pain, but he ignored it. Brushing a finger over his still tingling lips, he smiled. Finally, he'd gotten what he had always hoped and dreamed for. Zack settled back on his makeshift bed and drifted off into contented sleep.


End file.
